


[MarkBam] 以上犯下

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty





	1. 上

.

在段宜恩周末定期来这间小公寓的第七个月，他失眠了。

这间公寓的主人——或者说租客——是一个正在附近读高中的泰国少年，叫BamBam。段宜恩认识他纯粹是因为家里长辈的一通电话，说是这小孩一个人到韩国来念书，让他多照顾一下，顺便负责小孩即将进行的高考英语复习。

两个人仅相差几岁，很快就熟了起来。段宜恩习惯了事事关照下这个看上去乖巧的弟弟，时不时请他吃个饭或者带他去社团里玩滑板。BamBam本身也是个外向讨喜的性格，于是段宜恩身边的朋友基本上都知道了这个泰国来的小男生。王嘉尔和金有谦没少为此调侃段宜恩，因为这位常年维持在校草榜首的LA少爷性向弯得跟个回形针一样。即便如此，平时也很少有意图不轨的男生能近他的身，直到BamBam的出现。

可这并不是段宜恩失眠的原因。平心而论，他从未把这个纯洁的泰国少年当成弟弟以外的身份，每周的补课也向来是他对弟弟的一片好意，直到昨天他收到了一张王嘉尔发来的照片。

照片里的人染了酒红色的头发，蓬松地梳成三七分，眼尾画着同色系的妆和细长的眼线，大半张脸埋在酒吧的光影中。他端着一杯液体斜靠在吧台上，微微仰着头，露出了衣领里藏着的黑色choker，似乎正在和一个镜头外的人说话。他的黑色衬衣扣子解开了两个，蜜色的皮肤若隐若现，再往下就是令女生都羡慕的窄腰和长腿。如果换一个人穿这身打扮，段宜恩或许只会当做是酒吧里又一个条件不错的0号，偏偏放在这人身上就合适了：他仿佛全身上下都在叫嚣着“我在勾引你”，却又笑得好像个青涩的少年。

当然，段宜恩对那个笑容再熟悉不过了。每次认错了拼写相似的英文单词，每次喝到了要排队的那家珍珠奶茶，每次从自己碗里偷走最后一块烤肉，还有每次考试前自己伸手揉他的头发。

BamBam。

他好像听见自己的后槽牙咬紧的声音。屏幕上王嘉尔发来的消息无一例外显示着已读，他却没有一点心情回复。段宜恩有些烦躁地闭着眼捏了捏额角，眼前BamBam化着妆的脸却怎么也消失不掉。

 

.

但他怎么也想不到，在他顶着黑眼圈抱着英文教辅，做好一切心理建设再次来到BamBam的公寓时，等着他的是这样的情景。

BamBam的房间里亮着灯，但客厅里没有人。小孩常穿的毛绒拖鞋不在柜子上了，多出来的是从门口一路散落到那人半掩着房门的衣物。堆在段宜恩脚边的正是BamBam学校的正装外套，紧接着是领带、皮带，然后似乎是长裤和袜子，门缝旁隐约露出一条内裤的边，印着大大的CK。

没有例外，所有衣物都是一人份的。而他们的主人正是十五分钟前通知自己可以来授课了的BamBam。

BamBam在酒吧里和别的男人说笑的模样又跳进了他脑海中，让段宜恩无意识地感觉口干舌燥。他不知道是否因为自己太久没纵欲，连一个高中快毕业的小孩都能让他神魂颠倒了。他心里莫名蹿起来了一股无名火，甚至短暂地战胜了他想提枪上阵的欲望。段宜恩深吸了口气，花几秒摆好了手中的物件，甚至整理了自己的衣装，这才不紧不慢地推开了那扇充满着诱惑的门。

眼前的景象显然比那张照片要更富有冲击力，或者说，更香艳得多。

令他失眠的罪魁祸首正满脸红晕地跪趴在床上，全身上下只剩一件解开了扣子的白衬衫，以及脖颈处绒面的黑色choker——那正是照片里的同一条，又禁欲又放荡，衬得他的唇瓣更加诱人。半拢着的衬衫起不到什么遮蔽的作用，反而欲拒还迎，从大敞的前襟处能看见BamBam形状优美的锁骨，往下则勾勒出人纤瘦的腰身，堪堪遮住人的小半个臀部。 视线下滑，是点缀在小孩蜜色肌肤上的小巧乳尖。两颗小东西已然在空气中敏感地立起，随着他略微急促的呼吸上下起伏。少年的下身由于角度看不太清晰了，但不难猜到BamBam正在做些什么。那人高高翘起的臀部向入侵者暴露着中间早已湿润的小穴，穴口的褶皱被体液沾得亮晶晶的，而里头正塞着BamBam自己的手指。两根手指在穴内不断地进出和探索着，发出暧昧的水声。小孩大概已经熟悉了自己的身体，正有规律地按揉着穴内那块最舒服的区域，嘴边不断随着动作溢出细碎的呻吟。

听到他开门的声音，BamBam才不慌不忙地抽出手指，自己翻过身来。白衬衫勉强地搭在他的肩膀上，大方地让段宜恩欣赏少年裸露的身体，年轻的躯干上只覆盖了一层薄薄的肌肉，使得下腹处的人鱼线格外明显。BamBam没有化妆，但是眼尾泛着比妆容更诱人的红，那颗泪痣更是勾人心弦。仿佛无师自通地，小孩探出舌尖，舔了舔方才在他自己的小穴里进出的那几根手指，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看向段宜恩。

“老师，这门课你教吗？一对一的那种。”

这个特殊的称谓搭配上泰国少年软软的口音，仿佛一下子烧断了段宜恩脑中名为理智的弦。他扣住BamBam的后脑勺咬上那片柔软的唇，没有急着撬开那人的牙关，反而一个劲盯着他的下唇舔咬，逼出少年吃痛的轻哼。BamBam的眉眼其实颇为清秀，可嘴唇生得丰满又红润，硬生生地给这张娃娃脸加进欲望的色彩，让这小孩每次无意识的撒娇都像在索吻。段宜恩的另一只手也没有停着，不老实地撩起了人衬衫的下摆，在他精瘦的腰侧徘徊，或是抓着他浑圆的臀瓣揉捏。

“唔…”BamBam被亲得喘不上气，连耳尖都染上了动情的红色，轻轻推开段宜恩的肩膀。可段宜恩显然不打算就这么放过那张小嘴，短暂地离开后便再次欺身吻了上来，抱着BamBam倒在不算宽裕的单人床上。这个吻比上一个要霸道得多，BamBam只觉得那根灵巧的舌在自己口中不断翻搅着，他再怎么努力回应也跟不上那人的节奏，只能被动地接受他的亲吻。肺中的氧气也随着这个长吻被不断地夺走，指尖攥着段宜恩肩膀处的衣料，同时下意识地张嘴想要获得新鲜的空气，却只被面前欲火上身的男人当成邀请，更肆无忌惮地进攻。

明明还没有开始正餐，自己就已经快不行了。BamBam在终于被放开时眼前一阵眩晕，开始严肃地反省金有谦提出的这个勾引计划是不是过于成功了。还没等他反应过来，一个响亮的巴掌就抽在了他的臀尖处，惊得他浑身一颤。

“啊…！”

那个长得跟天仙一样的学长仿佛恶作剧得逞一样，偏偏又忍着笑板起脸，不容拒绝地分开了BamBam的两条细腿，反手一下又抽在了他的大腿内侧，力道不大，却也足够让这块原本就很少被碰触的地方红了一片。

“还有空想别的人？”

虚势鬼。小孩翻了个白眼，显然对段宜恩的台词很不满，用力想抽回自己的腿却被段宜恩一把拉回来，隔着牛仔裤抵在他已经勃起的下体处。泰国少年一副勉强的模样，用脚掌在那个小帐篷上随意划拉了几下，语气却像是在撒娇。

“Mark，你再不硬我就要软了。”

“We’ll see.”

段宜恩挑衅似的朝小孩笑，再次把BamBam的腿拉开，从床边抽出一个靠垫塞进BamBam腰下，拇指顶着他水润的穴口揉了揉，惹得小孩的腰身一下子软了，只能捏着床单难耐地喊他的名字。

“进来…Mark，我想要。”

早在段宜恩进门之前，BamBam就提前给自己做好了清洗。原本的计划并不包括他自慰的部分，仅仅是金有谦坏笑着提出的“男友衬衫”，还为此专门拜托王嘉尔从段宜恩宿舍偷了一件出来。但等待的过程实在过于难熬，才变成了他自己玩弄自己的模样，现在更是被段宜恩坏心眼地吊在一半。刚刚尝过甜头的肉穴分外空虚，一张一合，期待着有什么东西来填满它。

段宜恩显然也发现了这一点，好心地不再打算折磨人，轻轻拍了拍BamBam的腿根，让小孩自己伸手抱住自己的大腿。看着BamBam不服气地甩来了一个白眼，但还是乖乖抱住了自己的腿，段宜恩忍不住恶意地朝人wink了一下。

“听话，Bam，松开了有惩罚。”

最私密的部位暴露在空气里，纵使是自己先挑起的火，BamBam也略微有些羞了。他刚撇过头抿紧唇瓣，打定主意不发出声音，就被段宜恩的动作吓得浑身一颤。湿热灵活的东西绕着他的穴口打转，先是亲吻着臀缝里敏感的皮肤，紧接着伸进了饥渴的穴道内，细细地舔舐过浅处的每一块媚肉，不一会又退出去在入口处吮吸，或者在大腿根部留下细密的吻痕，动作温柔得快要滴出水来。这种感觉过于新奇，很舒服，但不足够，还想要更多。被舔着后穴的快感和手指所带来的完全不同，明明舌头进入得不如手指深，却反而勾起了身体更深处的痒意，几乎要让BamBam抱不住自己发颤的腿。

“啊…Mark…”

BamBam不知所措地咬着下唇，声音似乎都跟着有些颤抖。段宜恩一边舔着还一边塞进了一根手指，很快又进去了第二根，不断按揉着紧致的肉壁，似乎在寻找着什么。快感一点一点地累积，让BamBam很想照顾一下自己硬得发疼的前端，却因为段宜恩的命令不敢松开抱着的大腿，只好小声地要求段宜恩。“摸摸我前面…”

然而他没有理会BamBam微弱的请求，反而把舌头撤开，手指插进穴内更深的地方，试探性地在某处按压。

“这里？”

“嗯啊…再，再往里一点…唔啊！”

肉穴里最敏感的那一点终于被精准地找到了，那两根手指也立刻毫不客气地展开攻势，一遍又一遍碾压过穴心，引来BamBam越发动情的呻吟。小孩的唇瓣由于刚刚的亲吻而略微肿起，此时正不断地吐出无意义的音节，似乎还混杂着少数段宜恩听不懂的泰文。那双平时灵动的眼睛现在也蒙上了一层水雾，眼角那点情色的红此刻更是动人，仿佛一只馋嘴的猫，却只能引来男人更多的蹂躏而不是怜惜。

这样的BamBam是属于他的。

眼前的景象大大满足了段宜恩内心快要爆发的占有欲。他终于明白自己看了那张照片失眠的原因。和单纯的看到性感尤物的欲求不满并不相同，这种欲望是仅仅属于BamBam一个人的。他想搂着这个盛装打扮的小家伙，挡住其他男人的目光。他想在每间同性酒吧里把他抱到腿上，把他亲到满脸通红喘不过气。他想告诉所有人这个少年属于自己，想在他身上每寸地方留下自己的痕迹。

而这个时候，他最想的是狠狠操进这个小人儿身体最里面，让他爽得只能叫出自己的名字，教会他所有英文里的淫言秽语。

“Mark，please…摸摸我…”

段宜恩抬眼看向BamBam皱成了一团的小脸，心下一软，凑上前含住了他胸前未经抚慰的乳头。舌尖绕着乳晕打转，时不时拨弄着中间的乳头，轻咬几下或者用力地吮吸都能让小孩发出拔高的喘息。他的另一只手终于握住了BamBam完全勃起的肉茎，沾了前端流出的清液，上下撸动着火热的柱身，同时不算温柔地抽插着人身后的小穴，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。全身上下的敏感点都被悉心照顾到，BamBam只觉得眼前发白，手上彻底脱力，无法再抬高自己的大腿，只能软软地搭在段宜恩的肩膀上。电流般的快感从尾椎一路直击大脑，让他什么都无法思考，只有呜咽着一遍遍唤段宜恩的名字。在段宜恩再一次狠狠按上小穴娇嫩的深处时，BamBam小腹一紧，乳白的精液射了段宜恩一手，还有些落在了他自己的腹部上。

BamBam感受到身后的手指离开了，高潮后的满足感和倦怠像潮水一样袭来，同时随之而来的是更大的空虚感。他的身体显然还没有从极致的快感中回过神来，两条腿不受控制地微微颤抖，指尖都似乎有些脱力。他懒懒地朝段宜恩伸出双手，不出意料地得到那人的拥抱，逐渐平复了呼吸后又主动朝男人送上自己的唇瓣。

他清楚这个哥哥一样的男人有多温柔。

唇齿缠绵后，他忍不住在段宜恩好看的脸蛋上印下几个吻，但他清楚，夜晚才刚刚开始。

段宜恩硬挺的阴茎隔着裤子顶在自己的大腿上，不断叫嚣着存在感。那人好看的脸上已经冒出了一层细密的汗珠，眉头微皱，一副隐忍的表情。露出这样陌生表情的段宜恩让BamBam压抑不住嘴边的笑意，心里更是像泼了一罐蜜。

暗恋这个看似拒人千里的哥哥已经不是一时半会了，但BamBam怎么也说不出口。段宜恩看他的眼神与看其他人的似乎不同，但BamBam相信那只是一些对于弟弟的爱护，因此即使段宜恩是个同性恋，他也害怕自己在那人眼里根本只是个没长大的小孩。王嘉尔发出去的照片是他和金有谦的精心策划，今天这场情爱也是他蓄谋已久的试探，为的就是看清段宜恩对他到底是哪份喜欢。

好在他赌对了。

BamBam估摸了一下自己的体力，一个翻身把段宜恩压到身下，揉了一把那根等待了太久的肉棒。他隔着牛仔裤在上面落下一个吻，伸手解开束缚着小段宜恩的衣物，一抬头正对上身下人明亮的眼睛，立刻不自觉地弯起了嘴角。

“Daddy, I wanna ride you.”

一副勾引人又清纯得要命的模样。

 

-TBC-


	2. 下

.

面前的男孩一手扶着段宜恩早就涨得发疼的性器往下坐，明明刚刚撩人时一副经验十足的样子，结果刚吞下伞状的龟头就呜咽着涨红了脸。最终被段宜恩哄着好不容易坐到了底，BamBam已经只能仰着下巴大口喘息了。

 

可恶…看上去瘦瘦小小的，怎么这里长得这么大。

 

BamBam咬着下唇腹诽，额头上蒙了一层细汗。身体从内部被一个火热坚挺的物什强硬地劈开，即使刚刚被好好扩张了一通，奇特的疼痛和酥麻感也让BamBam难以忍受。肉棒摩擦着穴口的媚肉直直插进深处，交合处连带着整片臀缝和腿根都几乎失去了知觉，偏偏那个肉穴里还不知廉耻，深处泛着一股难耐的痒意，渴望更多更粗暴的对待。

这种时候也不好解释自己其实根本没实战过，只自己偷偷在房间里用小道具摸索了两次吧。就连刚刚勾引人的那句台词都是昨晚从钙片里扒的。

BamBam小心翼翼地抬眼看段宜恩的反应，那人也明显一副不好受的模样，眯着眼粗喘着气。亚麻色的发丝汗湿了搭在额头上，白皙的脸庞上蒸出淡淡的红，而那双眼睛正直勾勾地盯着自己。

BamBam禁不住浑身抖了一下，连着身下那个肉穴收紧，把段宜恩也逼出一声低喘。

泰国小孩下意识咽了下口水，喉结不甚明显地滚动着，躲开了段宜恩越发灼人的视线。他深吸了一口气，终于抿紧唇瓣上下摇起了腰，让身后那张饥渴的小嘴取悦着段宜恩滚烫的阴茎。硕大的龟头随着他生疏的动作在内壁里戳刺，一下下更加深入，却还是维持着小幅度的动作。段宜恩再也难以忍受，捏着BamBam的腰侧，在他往下坐的时候狠狠向上顶，立刻让BamBam的声音猛得变了调。

 

“嗯啊…！就，就是那里…Mark…！”

 

食髓知味的小穴疯狂叫嚣着，让BamBam再管不了什么疼，一个劲地顺着那个角度把敏感点往肉棒上送。段宜恩也被情欲刺激得红了眼，腰腹不断向上快速地发力，迎合着BamBam的动作。

BamBam在上的体位并不能让段宜恩大开大合地抽插，但重力的原因使阴茎进入得格外深，不费什么力气便能抵着穴心快速地操干。坚挺的前端每下都直直撞在小穴最脆弱的那块软肉上，引来穴道更加热烈的挤压和BamBam兴奋的呻吟。

 

“啊Mark…唔啊……再快点…”

 

随着肉棒的刺激，小穴深处开始渗出一股股肠液，沿着粗大的阴茎流到略微外翻的穴口。BamBam被这失禁一般的感觉羞得不行，却又在段宜恩疑惑的目光里开不了口，憋得眼圈都泛起着红。好在那些令他难以启齿的液体很快被快速顶入的柱体打成一圈白沫，沾在两人的交合处，帮助段宜恩更加轻松地进出。

泰国少年又湿又热的穴道让段宜恩也控制不住自己越发粗暴的动作和喘息。他庆幸着自己自己平常一直保持锻炼腹部肌肉，让他能轻松地不停操进小孩身体更深的地方。段宜恩两只手扶着BamBam的腰臀，感受到少年薄薄的一层肌肉在主动迎合时紧绷，又在被插到敏感点时猛地瘫软。

 

段宜恩忍不住恶劣地开口：“Bam…舒服吗？”

 

海浪般的快感几乎要把BamBam淹没，鲜少经人事的小孩眼神迷离着，过了好几秒才反应过来段宜恩的问题。他一只手正毫无章法地抚慰着自己胸前遭到冷落的乳头，另一只撸动着已经快高潮的性器，脸上却还是一副迷蒙的样子，睫毛上一片水光，耳根也红红的，看上去就像个渴求蹂躏的妖精。

 

“Is it good, Bam?”

 

执着于答案的男人又问了一次，再次蓄力顶上了肉穴里的敏感处，同时掐着小孩就要射了的肉茎根部，逼得BamBam立刻带着哭腔求饶。

 

“啊fuck…yes！我不行了…松开，让……让我射…”

“You like it？”

“Yes…喜欢死了…please, Mark…”

 

从小腹到腿根处的部位已经因为即将到来的高潮紧绷，甚至翻滚起一阵酸麻，让BamBam无意识地绷紧了腰和小穴。然而体内的那根巨物没有一点放过他的意思，戛然停住，在蠕动的内壁和小孩委屈的声音中不为所动。那只掐在性器根部的手也丝毫没有松开。

被迫中断了高潮的感觉让BamBam几乎支撑不住自己的身体，生理性的泪水都快从眼角渗出来，嘴里骂骂咧咧的泰语偶尔夹杂着几个英文或韩文单词。

他抿着唇试图去掰开段宜恩那只恶劣的手，却根本没有力气，反被那人用一手擒住了手腕。比自己大好些年月的男人拉过他的手固定在头顶，一个挺身反转了位置，瞬间被压倒在了床铺里。体内那根肉棒顺势顶到了穴心，彻底击溃了BamBam的防线。

小孩再没有力气抵抗，两条细瘦的腿大开着哆哆嗦嗦，把娇嫩的小穴和性器暴露给面前的人，身体也抽去了筋骨一般任段宜恩摆布，只有嘴上还不认输一样地蹦着脏字。

 

“You…呜嗯...you fucking asshole Mark…”

 

紧接着他就感受到身体里的那根巨物短暂地抽离了，发出啵的水声。无力反抗的小孩还没反应过来就被再次贯穿，爽得眼前一片白光，连脚趾都蜷了起来，嘴边漏出一声绵软的哭叫。

BamBam看着段宜恩把自己的膝弯拉到了肩膀上，水光淋漓的交合处就这么呈现在眼前，几乎是反射性地想踹开身上的人，却被男人反应极快地抓住了脚踝再次拉开。那个原本紧闭的小洞已然被操得熟透了，流着肠液紧紧裹着段宜恩粗大的物什，而臀瓣和大腿都被拍打得发红。

性事里脸皮薄得要命的小孩巴不得即刻昏迷过去，却被身上肆虐的人扶住了脸颊。他看着段宜恩好看得无可挑剔的脸凑近来——他的刘海被随手撸了上去，露出光洁的额头，透着一股能用脸让他高潮的男人味——然后那对薄唇几乎贴上了自己的，湿热的呼吸打在自己脸侧，仿佛要把心脏都揉碎了献上去的性感。

BamBam下意识地闭上了眼睛，在被吮住唇瓣的前一秒感到性器上束缚的那只手松开了来，甚至好心地开始帮他撸动，而身体里的肉棒也重新驰骋起来。

但最要命的是那个人——

 

他几乎是含着自己的唇，带着笑意含糊地吐出这句话，却让BamBam控制不住地绷紧了全身，颤抖着抵达了高潮。

“Yes I’m fucking you baby.”

 

.

 

高潮后彻底脱力的BamBam在段宜恩的怀抱中，任人一下下拍着他的后背。激烈的情事后，两个人心照不宣地相拥着，时不时落下几个不带情色意味的吻，汗津津的皮肤磨蹭着，生出另一种温存。

段宜恩看着怀里的少年餍足的模样，忍不住弯着嘴角。刚刚这小孩射出来时，身下的肉穴紧得让他几乎要控制不住地内射，好在他堪堪抽出来，释放在了那人的腿根。

说实话，他拿这个小家伙一点办法都没有。

他瞥向BamBam难得安静的侧脸，不出意外看见小孩已经有些昏昏欲睡了，只是小孩的身体还在尚未脱离过分的情欲，时不时在他怀里轻颤。

段宜恩随手抽来几张纸巾，草草擦拭过两个人一片狼藉的下半身，再小心地把已然陷入梦乡的BamBam抱去另一个房间里干净的床上。小孩半梦半醒间也揪着他肩上的衣料不放，口齿不清地呢喃着大约是段宜恩的名字，让年长些的少年心里一暖。

抱着新晋的恋人快要入眠时，段宜恩才想起来先前那张照片的事情，以及BamBam不知哪里学来的dirty talk。他再次吻了吻怀中人的额头，嘴边不自觉地挂上一抹笑意。

 

不过，这些小事，日后再说也不迟。

 

-END-


End file.
